


The Union of Faery

by lspscooter



Category: Iron Fey Series - Julie Kagawa
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lspscooter/pseuds/lspscooter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This idea came to me while reading The Iron Knight during Elysium when the chimera attacks. Megan asks Ash, “No life debt, or having to become your wife, right?” (Ash) “Not unless our sires made a deal without our knowledge.”  (pg 136) His response got me thinking, what if Mab and Oberon did make a deal for them to marry, but for a different reason.  Also, in this story, Megan did not grow up in the human world, but Puck is still her best friend. I obviously do not own the Iron Fey series (Julie Kagawa does!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Hunting We Will Go

Megan Chase, the half-blood princess of the Seelie Court, was lounging on a moss covered settee with her eyes close and her right hand lazily drawing circles in the dirt. The noise of someone approaching awoke Megan and she opened her eyes to find Puck, the court jester and her best friend, looking down at her.  
“How was your nap, Princess?” he asked with his signature smirk.  
“It was nice, and there is nothing like a good rest to put one in the mood for a hunt. What do you say to a trip to the wyldwood?”  
“I say what are we waiting for? I’ll go see to the preparations” and Puck quickly transformed into a raven and flew away. Megan sighed with content and lay back down, but was interrupted by a dark shadow blocking the warm sun from her face. This time it was her father, King Oberon, who was looking down at her. Megan quickly rose to her feet and curtsied to the Seelie king.  
“Father…”  
“Relax Daughter and sit down. I have many things to discuss with you.” So, Megan sat down and the king sat on the opposite end of the settee. “As you know, you are my only living offspring, though you are only half fey, you are still of my blood and therefore my heir. As a princess, your first duty is to your monarch and to your court and yourself second. I want your word that you will uphold that duty no matter what I ask of you.”  
“I promise father” Meagan said and averted eyes to stare at her feet.  
“I’m glad to see you and Goodfellow get along well. I like him despite all the trouble he causes.”  
“Yes, he is my best friend and in fact we are about to go hunting in the wyldwood.” Oberon wished best of luck in her hunt and left. Puck returned right after her father’s departure.  
“So, what did King Pointy Ears have to say?”  
“Oh nothing, just reminding me of my sacred princess duties, but I don’t know why he would take the trouble to find me just to tell me something I already know.” Megan looked at Puck and saw a flicker of an emotion she could not place, but it quickly disappeared when he smiled broadly.  
“Come on, Princess, let’s go hunt!”


	2. Tall, Dark, and Icy?

In the Wyldwood:

Like all faeries, Meghan loved to hunt. Though she might not be very good at setting up traps or tracking large game, she could shoot a squirrel with a bow and arrow from a mile away. However, if you were to ask her to gut and skin said squirrel, you would find her running away from you. But that's why she has Puck; she kills the animals, he cleans them, and together they talk their minds freely without the scrutiny of the court. But most of the time they talked about nothing of importance.

"Puck, will you tell me again about the time you were ordered to give Titania a love potion? I find it such a funny story and it's my favorite. I still can't believe you did it!"

"Well, believe it Princess cuz that little prank was pure genius on my part. So, it all started"— Puck stopped suddenly and started scanning the area. Meghan had heard the noise too and she started to scan for the source of the noise, but she didn't have long pinpoint it until Puck grabbed her and forced her to run with him.

"Puck" she began, but he was to focused in running to hear her. So, she tried again, this time yelling, "PUCK! WHAT'S WRONG? WHERE ARE WE GOING?" Puck stopped and turned on her, "shhh, Princess, do you want him to find us?"

"Him? Who's him and why is he chasing us?"

"I have no time to explain, but we go to run before…" he broke off again and shivered. Meghan felt the unnaturally cold breeze; it was so cold she was sure it could freeze her to the ground where she was standing.

"Too late he found you" a deep, melodic voice that sounded like it came from directly behind her. Meghan turns around to come face to face with no other than a Winter Fey and by the looks of it, a Prince. He was tall, had a handsome face with black hair and silver eyes. Truthfully, if he wasn't an Unseelie prince, Meghan would totally date him.

"Well, if it isn't Oberon's infamous half-blood princess. It would seem that he is not too concerned with your safety in the wyldwood, otherwise he wouldn't have let you go with the cowardly Goodfellow." He smirked and Meghan glared back at him.

"For your information, my father does care about my safety and that is why he left me with Puck."

"Really, then where is your brave Puck?" he smirked and Meghan glared and she was about to retort his statement, but when his words sunk in, she looked around and realized that Puck really had abandoned her.

"None the less, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself with or without Puck, and if I were you I wouldn't try anything because my father will hear of it and your head will become his new prized mantle piece!"

"You have nothing to fear from me Princess; I wouldn't try anything that would evoke the anger of the Seelie Court, especially since it is almost the Elysium. Now, if you would excuse me, I have a coward to hunt" and with swift bow, he left, leaving Meghan all alone and somewhat embarrassed. It was moments like this when Meghan wanted nothing more than to punch Puck in the face for all his fickleness.

Alright that's the end of chapter 2. 3 might be on its way, we'll see. So review or favorite, make me feel loved!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on Fanfiction.net along with my other fanfics, that I might be transfering over to this site.


End file.
